My Last Step
by goldsworthyy
Summary: I can't anymore. I have no purpose in such a shit town. No Family. No Friends. A Cheating Fiance. Goodbye Forever, Clare Edwards. - NEW CHAPTER because of high demand :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**Long time no write! I started school last week and was super busy! I typed this real quickly so sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**It's short, sweet and too the point.**

**Maybe i'll write a sequel? **

**-leahh**

**Don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi and i don't think i want to because the writers gave me the best mid-season finale!**_

* * *

Clare's POV

"Open the fucking door Eli!" I was repeating aand screaming this at the top of my didn't respond and i kept glaring at the gray BMW in the driveway through my tears.

"Please" I whispered spoonly i could hear. Something deep inside me wished he would have heard. I turned around and made it back to my car.

What was I becoming?

What was Eli becoming?

I tried calling his cell phone more times than i could count. I kept looking at the gray BMW in the driveway wishing i would get guts and go up to it and damage it in anyway, shape, or form. It was getting blurrier each time i looked at it.

Was she tall, blonde and a size 00?

Was she better than me? Whatever she was she had to be better than me.

I put my car into drive anddrove till i couldn't drive anymore.

Why would the love of my life cheat after we have been strong for over five years?

Was it all my fault?

Was it something i said?

Was it something i did?

Was this the first time or the 100th?

I had too many thoughts running through my head and no one to talk to and let them out. I went though my contacts at a deserted redlight and quickly gave up once i got to then 'Ms' knowing everyone was asleep.

I was in a big town with nothing. I packed up after college and moved three hours away for Eli and this is how i'm thanked?

'Stop thinking about him Clare!' I thought outloud.

There was nobody in miles so i pulled over. Driving wasn't doing anything but waste gas that i wouldn't need anymore.

Iturned to my backseat and got out a notebook and a pencil to begin to write. Ever since Darcy left writing was the thing to calm me - even if this was far from my usual writing.

I took a deep breath and started writing any words that i could process.

_I can't anymore. I have no purpose in such a shit town._

_No family._

_No friends._

_A cheating fiance._

_good-bye forever,_

_Clare Edwards_

I ripped it out and laid it on my seat along with everything that was in my pockets including my phone, a bobby-pin and $25.00. I walked out of my car and made my way to the side of the bridge. Probably a 35-40 foot drop - it would work. I kept stepping closer in hopes that someone would stop me but there was no one. I was alone.

I closed my eyes and took one last step.

My last step.

And that's when everything went white.

* * *

**Don't forget to review review review! :)**

**This was something different and i'm not sure if i like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of high demand i posted another chapter ;)**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own degrassi**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep was all i could hear, nothing more for a good thirty minutes.

I didn't know where i was and i didn't want to find out.

I knew if i tried enough i would be able to open my eyes but i didn't really want to. I didn't want to find out where i was, what i was doing, or what was going on. Last time i checked i was trying to kill myself.

"Clare Edwards? Are you awake?" Who was that? Too many questions and not enough answers. I had t open my eyes and as soon as i did i regretting it immediatly. The doctor continued "You have a vistor." Before i could say no, in came the last person i wanted to see.

"What were you thinking Clare?" Said the all too farmilar voice. I ignored Eli though, i didn't want to even look at him so i turned my head so all i could see was his reflection in the glass. His reflection mirrored him putting his head in his hands. "Please talk to me; we can get through whatevers going on-"

"No we can't." I cut him off then continued "You cheated;When you're at work tomorrow i am coming to get my stuff then going back to Toronto."

I turned back towards him and watched at he put his fingers through his hair.

He knew he did wrong and i knew he wasn't going to admit it.

"Eli, i spent the past five years being the best girlfriend i could and this is how you repay me?"

Everything was silent for a few moments. Both of us not sure what to say next, even though it was clearly his turn.

"Sh- My Boss forced it. Today was the first time, i promise. I can't loose you Clare. When the hospital alled and said that you were here i never got in my car faster. I don't want it to end this way, you know."

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow but my head hurts right now and i'm tired." And with that, he left with the most confused look on his face.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Maybe if you guys want another one i might post one!**

**This story is like nothing i ever wrote before so i'm not sure if i'm liking it yet :/ idk**

**just don't forget to review!**

**-Leah**


End file.
